


Джип такого еще не видел

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа на тур однострочников по заявке: 24-13. Дерек/Стайлз. Секс на заднем сидении джипа Стилински. Н+, А-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джип такого еще не видел

***

 

\- Черт, Дерек, подожди. Мне неудобно.

\- Повернись.

\- Ты не понял. Мне неудобно перед моим джипом. Не рычи… Ладно-ладно, я пошутил, но эта поза, блядь… серьезно, ты мне яйца раздавил… 

\- Повернись!

\- Окей, уф… а вот теперь мне точно неудобно перед джипом. Так я еще ни разу… Оооо, это твой язык? Скажи, что это твой язык, пожааааа! Ты что творишь, блядь! Ты меня укусил? За задницу? Если я стану какой-нибудь чупакаброй из-за укуса в зад…

\- Заткнись, Стайлз! У меня от твоей болтовни упал.

\- Думаешь, у меня стоит? Ладно, давай так, садись. Вот так, а я сверху. Ох, бля, хорошо, что у меня неплохая растяжка. Так, начнем сначала.

\- С самого начала? Хорошо. Привет, Стайлз, я вернулся.

\- Ты придурок, знаешь? И за что я тебя… Эмм… В смысле, начнем с того момента, когда ты меня поцеловал… или я тебя. Не важно. А потом ты зассал испачкать свою понтовую тачку и мы перебрались на заднее сиденье моего… мммм… ах... Это у меня встал или у тебя?

\- Стайлз, заткнись. Иди сюда.

\- Не затыкай меня. У меня сейчас будет секс. Дай насладиться моментом… Оу, а вот это точно не язык… Ааай… вытащи! Хотя нет, оставь… О, дааа…


End file.
